


Condy's little boy returns home

by Malware



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, John is a son to condess, Lots of plot, Other, This is gonna be dark, Violence, fights are plenty in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malware/pseuds/Malware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is john lately your whole world has been turned upside down you have been kidnaped by your former best bro, you learned your father was not really your father, and you now know what it is like to be betrayed but now you have found something new or old but you don't care as long as you can take your vengeance on this forsaken world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you john

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just want to give a shout out to homosuck413 for giving me the idea to make a whole story out of this and also for the inspiration.

Your name is John egbert and right now you are standing in front of a freaky fish alien. "w)(ale if it is not ma little boy john." She says with a sharp grin. You now had a lot of questions in your head but only one stands out over the rest. "Who are you?" With that her smile slowly fade when she realized what those two did to you "O)( GOG DAM T)(AT MONSTER A MA BLOOD!" She says with a frown your sure if she had not had this big clown guy grab you and get you as far away from dave as possible that he probably phone bro and dirk to come help him deal with her. "FIRST T)(EY TAKE MA )(EIR T)(EN DESTROY )(IS MIND O)( I SWEAR IF S)(E WERNT ALL READY DEAD I WOULD TAKE MY CULLING FORK AND!" That was all you herd before the big guy covered your ears when she finally left he said "I'm MoUtHeRfUcInG SoRrY aBoUt ThAt My BrOtHeR bUt ThErE aRe SoMeTiNgS yOu ArE nOt ReAdY tO HeAr HoNk." Your guessing if he blocked it out he had has reason but the questions remain so you decided to ask him "what did she mean by all that?" The clown guy smiles and says "WoW YoU rEaLlY dOn'T kNoW aNyThInG aBoUt YoUr PaSt Do YoU mOuThErFuCkEr WeLl To TeLl YoU tHe TrUtH yOu JuSt MeT yOuR rEaL mOuThEr I wIsH i CoUlD tElL yOu MoRe ThAn ThAt MoUtHeRfUcKeR." You looked up at him about to tell him thanks when she came back into the room "leave right now makara." She said a bit more calm then before the big guy behind you nodded and left the room after a bit she looked at you before saying "now john i'm gonna give you a choice." She said with a cool demeanor "the first option is i could give you back your real past or send you back to the striders not remembering any of this." she said emotionlessly. You don't even need a second to think before giving your answer. "I want to know who i am." She grinned before saying "good so then shall we begin." Your name is john and lately your whole world has been turned upside down you have been kidnaped by your former best bro, you learned your father was not really your father, and you now know what it is like to be betrayed but you now have something to hold on to even if you have no no clue what it is. Your Name is john egbert no that was your name now you are just John for now.


	2. condys pet freaks out about John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp chapter two now with more backstory and a new character also thank you whod99 and the one guest for my first two kudos.

Be the condess   
you are now her imperial condess and you are furious first they had the audacity to kidnap your glubing child, then put him in the hands of your most despised enemies the striders and now you just learned that they destroyed his mind the one you worked tirelessly to create you are going to krill them all starting with the bane of your existence dirk strider you hate him the most after all he was the one they sent to take your John from you his blood shall be the most glorious sight to you even more so then that insufferable red blooded mutant at least his descendant knows his place you grin at that last thought ever so evilly. You enter your personal chambers to get a few things mostly stuff to help John remember the truth a couple of villas filled with potions. You are surprised to see something through for the first time in forever that red blood descendant looks scared. the first time you saw his blood he didn't even filch when you threatened to cull him he didn't even look scared when you killed his lusus in front of him he looked a bit heart broken but still didn't flinch but now for the first time he truly looked terrified.

Be the red blooded mutants descendant  
Your name is karkat and right now you are chained to the side of your masters bedpost you around your neck is a collar with a gem in it matched to her blood color. It hurts you to where this stupid thing even more so then the stupid gold earrings she bought you as a punishment for trying to escape one. It reminds you of a long dead friend, a life you will never have again, and her killer. And speaking of her killer look who just walked in enraged no doubt furious about that kid of hers being kidnaped he is probably dead somewhere. You really hope he is cause what he was capable of was terrifying you watched him destroy seventy of equius's robots without even breaking a sweat he of corse like most other trolls wore a special device to hide there true features when out with the condess but he never left other then for appearances to keep the public calm other then that phe would mostly train with gamzee or the highblood to impress the condess. Which aggravated you to no end worse then his always smiling face sometimes you always thought of him as a fated kismesis but then you remembered you were just a pet and he could easily kill you if he wanted. Anyway after a little bit you here your master gathering things off a shelf and look up to see what she took. And it terrifies you because what she picked up is the same thing you feared the most her sons weapon. 

Be the condess   
You are now the condess once more you stare at your pet a little bit before asking him "whats the matter catfish got your tongue" he still says nothing but moves back a bit you decide to put the stuff you were gathering down and decide to go over and pet him "you know i love you right my little kittykat." You say lovingly with a slight pat on the head and a quickly turn away grab what you came for and leave you start the walk back to where you left John only to see the descendent of a close friend talking to him you leave all the stuff you brought out side the door and when you enter you tell him to leave and give your son two options and you already know which one he would chose even if they took his mind they couldn't take his drive you smile happily at him.

Return to karkat  
You wait until you are sure your master is gone before you freakout. "OH GOG HE IS BACK!" You would have had a panic attack if it were not for two things a you remeber nepeta and equius are on the ship and nepeta checks on you from time to time so if something is wrong with you she would tell equius and he would probably help you because nepeta is flushed for her little karkitty. An the second was your moirail was right there for you telling you over and over again "It WiLl Be AlRiGhT My BeSt MoThErFuCkInG bRo HoNk :o)" you soon start to fell tiered and gamzee says to you before he leaves "GoOdNiGhT KaRbRo."


	3. [s] John drink up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are coming soon

After you give your response to the question the condess leaves for a few minutes and when she re enters she has three things in her hands she lays them down on the table in front of you. The first was a bottle of fuchsia liquid ,the next seemed to be a scrapbook and finally a strange weapon it has the same symbol on her outfit. Feeling it fells nostalgic in a way as if just holding it brings back some type of longing. ")(ow dose it fell ma boy." She said with a smile. "Feels good to be holdin your Weapon again doesn't it John." You feel like your heart is a fluter with an intense joy wanting to swing this weapon but you don't because you also feel as if it is not right not the weapon or wanting to use it but because you don't feel like it should be used yet. "Oh it feels so right to hold but also like it doesn't feel right to." She gives an kind smile and says. "I guess we should move on to the next step to gain your memories back ma boy." She pushes the vial and book in front of you. "Now listen well John first you drink the special potion here then i want you to look through the book." She said while she started leave. "I will be back soon." She soon left again leaving you alone with the book and potion as well as your weapon without anything else to do you drink the fuchsia liquid down and then start looking through the scrapbook after five seconds you feel tired after ten seconds you pass out completely and in one minute the condess is back with a strange troll sweating in the behind her. "I want everyone of his memory's back is that understood." She said with a very cold tone. "D--> it shall be done my condess." She left once more this time leaving you with this new troll. "D--> it is quite the pleasure to see you once more my prince i hope we will be friends just as we were before but until then i shall work on repairing the damage done."

Be the strange new troll  
Your name is equius you are a blue blooded troll you are also the most STRONGEST of all other trolls.You are right now heading to an interrogation room to aid the condess in something you have no clue what it is though when you get there you see something that makes you realizes what she called you for. You couldn't believe it ethier two things are behind that door the kidnaper of an old friend or the old friend himself. "So your finally here zahhack." You were so busy looking at the weapon on the ground that you failed to realize the condess had opened the door. "D--> yes what is it that you ask of me my condess?" You say trying not to let the fact that she just surprised you be know as it would be seen as an insult. "Wait here till i call you in got it." She said with a violent tone as soon as she said that she entered the room again. You were out there for ten minutes waiting to see what was going on. Finally the condess returned to inform you of the current situation you understood now why she brought you here to reclaim what they took from the her heir his memory's. "So you you can do it right zahhack." You think for a minute before responding "D--> yes i believe given time i could repair his memories" you say with out even giving a word she motions to the door John is asleep you know it will be hard but you can do it you must do it for a friend. She tells you what she wants before leaving you give her your assured success as she leaves you go to pick up John and bring him to your lab to begin the process.

You are about to take John back to your lab when suddenly you be someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger also I'm thinking of halloween special let me know what you think.


	4. Shits gonna get real soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter who wah

You are now a human in a park  
Your name is Jake english you are right now searching for dave strider the youngest brother of your former boyfriend bro strider. This morning dave took there new family pet John out for a walk and hasn't returned. You had been looking for three hours when you finally found him he was out cold. Someone attacked him and took the John boy. You were about to call bro and dirk when suddenly "HONK honk HONK honk HONK well well well look what we have here. IT SEEMSE WE HAVE SOMEONE SPOILING ARE PRINCES FUN. you know what? RUN, RUN AND HIDE FROM THE MOTHERFUCKING PRINCE LET HIM HAVE THE SPORT." You grab dave and run as fast as you can to the striders home neadless to say Bro was pissed and dirk looked a bit on edge.

Be the oldest strider  
You are bro strider and right now you are pulling a x3 pissed combo. Earlier today jake broke up with you for a friend called aranea, your younger bro is out cold by someone knocking him out, and your family pet was kidnaped. Your family pet was the son of a man who is the pet of a relative of yours he asked you to capture John and keep him safe so you made him your family pet because you know dave loved him and you thought it would protect him. Sadly it didn't and now jake is telling you someone else was there saying strange things and honking. What ever is going on you hope lalonde hasn't left yet so you can talk to John's dad about this. You were about to ask jake when your younger brother asked. "Are you absolutely positive it was honks?"

Be the strider who asked the question  
Your name is dirk strider and what Jake just said startled you. He just described the speech pattern of gamzee makara. A guard of the former prince John peixes the son and first ever troll born like a human. He was kidnaped by you and Roxy lalonde after that using some of her mom's equipment you erased his memories you then gave him to Mr.Egbert to hide and raise him but it seems she found him. You know this is bad you gotta warn roxy. "I will be back i got to make a call." You just hope your not to late to make it.

Be the prince   
You try to be John but fail John is right now asleep in a lab. You try to be a different character but who?

Be the prince's guard.  
Your gamzee makara and you are right now looking at the body of dave strider you were about to grab him when suddenly you see a face you know as the matesprtite of the one who told you the whereabouts of the prince. So instead of taking dave you decided to tell them to run it will give the prince a challenge when he becomes himself again. After watching them turn into nothing of a blur you begin your journey back to the location of the battleship condess and the prince. You remember the times you were John's body guard he was always ready for anything and even though he didn't need you he always wanted you to be there. You asked him why once and he responded with. "Because your my friend Gamzee." Ever since then you saw John as a friend and you were pissed when the striders kidnapped him. Your glade though cause now John is back and he won't be leaving anytime soon.

Your now the red blooded pet  
You hate this more then any troll has ever hated anything in the history of paradox space. You were right now being walked by a leash around the battleship on all fours by the condess like some barkbeast and you hate it you always thought of your self as a proud warrior not some pet. the worse thing about this was when she stopped to do something she would just leave tied to something for other trolls to see. Needless to say you were glad when it was over. "you were bein so good tonight, I'm feelin very proud a you so tonight you can sleep with me." She said as if it was some kind of high award. you do your normal routine of snuggling into her and she smiles back at you and pats you on the head before leaving to go do something. You take this moment of peace as a blessing and walk over to the little bed on the floor to rest for a moment. Be the condess

 

You become the condess   
You are right now walking down the halls to the laboratory of equius zahhak to  
See the progress on restoring your sons memories. You enter the door and see the tons of muscle beast pantings you also see zahhak working on a machine and you see your son in it. "so how goes the progress on John?" Zahhak looks at you and says. "D--> It is going fine i have restored at least ten percent of them." You look happiy an say "good but i expect there to be at least fifty percent by dawn got it!" He nods in confirmation and returns to his work while you leave and return to your quarters to sleep with your pet.

Be the STRONG troll  
You are now equius. And for the last hour you have spent putting John's memories together and recording information on the striders and others related to them. It has been very insightful and you know it will come in handy later. For now you return to your work on repairing John's memories.


	5. John's past and two vengeful girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating was sick for awhile finally feeling better also expect are first battle very soon

Be John in the past   
Your name is John peixes and you are five solar sweeps old.You despise humans except the one who helped in your creation. He is very funny and your mother loves him. You are not like most trolls so your special in someways. You have much tougher skin and have white eyes with a light blue iris and fuchsia pupils. Your name is also four letters in your first name and six in you last to combine human and troll naming systems. Your also loved by the condess or as you call her your mother. She is incredibly friendly to you and you to her. Your the only troll ever born like a human most trolls are hatched from eggs by the mothergrub so your consider even more special. You are the hire to the alternian empire and your father and mothers baking one as well. As said before your mother loves you so she gave you thirteen guards. They each are special in a way and have very interesting style some are one solar sweep older then you and others are about four sweeps older you like there compony they are Gamzee Makara, Vriska and Aranea Serket, Sollux Captor ,Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Eridan and Cronus Ampora, Equius and Horuss Zahhak, Damara megido, Kankri Vantas, Rufioh Nitrom. They are your trusted friends and guards when your mother is out doing work. Two of your quadrants are also filled by two of them. Your matesprit Vriska and your moirail Damara. You and vriska are both adventurous and flarp together she use her ancestors name and you use the name destroyer a fitting name because of your ability to destroy opponents quickly you both see your time together as romantic your mother really hate Vriska because of your relationship with her but she wouldn't hurt her because you love her but she is not above letting Vriska know that if she ever hurts you she would be in more pain then ever thought possible. Your moirail Damara is quite fun to be around she likes to destroy as much as you do and when you to talk about your feelings you normally tell of people who you two hate and want to see die or culled. Yours are those that stand in your mothers way and hers are rufioh and horuss because rufioh broke her heart by cheating on her with horuss and leaving her for him. You understand that clam her down when there around.

Be Vriska in the future   
Your name is Vriska serket and right now you are talking with Damara. "So Damara you hear the news who is 8ackkkkkkkk." She shock her head "no." She said. "Well then because it is John ::::)." She looked dumbstruck you could tell "you lie!" She said quite angrily you let her have it after all they were moirails and its how you reacted when Gamzee told you. " Im not lying gamzee told me where he is wanna go see him?" You try to keep your cool while saying that because even if she said no you would to make sure it was not a prank and to get some quality time with John. "Fine only to show you lie." The two of you go to Equius's lab and when you get there you hear something that sends you both in a rage. "D---> yes John's memories have been erased I'm trying to get them back so far I have gained twenty percent back." That dose nothing to calm either of you. "Do you have any clue who did it?" He looks at you and says "D---> yes but the condess told me to tell no one untill i have recovered all his memories." You and Damara walk furiously "Damara." She looks at you enraged you know she is thinking the exact same thing. "When we find the 8itches that did this we kill them." She nods and says "kill all them." You two are pissed and now out for vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what i could do better after all this is my first story.


End file.
